Finais Felizes
by kiss-on-the-neck
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Como eu acabei nua, em uma praia do México, tonta por uma das muitas Margaritas, com o mais perfeito homem que eu já conheci? O que acontece no México, fica no México.


**NA**: Wow! Eu nunca pensei que escreveria uma fanfiction, menos ainda duas fanfictions em dois dias. Então, vamos lá.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Em primeiro lugar, quero dizer que eu recomendo TODAS as histórias da ObsessingOverEdward, e que planejo traduzi-las, pouco a pouco, conforme o meu tempo se molde. Mas _Finais Felizes_ foi a primeira história dela que eu li, quando estava passando os olhos pela listagem de fanfictions que concorreram ao Concurso de Edward mais Sexy para o qual esta fic foi escrita.

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo.

**Concurso de Edward mais Sexy.**

**Título: **Finais Felizes

**Por: **ObsessingOverEdward

**Traduzido por: **Kiss-on-the-neck

**Tipo de Edward: **Eu não vou arruinar a surpresa.

**Tipo de História: **Todos Humanos

**POV: **Misto

BPOV

Eu tinha me feito esta mesma pergunta muitas vezes durante a última hora, apenas para ser distraída novamente com as maravilhosas fortes mãos dele se movendo pelo meu corpo. _Como eu acabei nua, em uma praia do México, tonta por causa de uma das muitas Margaritas, com o mais perfeito homem que eu já conheci?_ Alice. Era a única resposta que eu podia coerentemente pensar enquanto as mãos dele massageavam estômago abaixo, chegando perto o calor que estava queimando no meio das minhas pernas. Eu dei um longo gemido e tentei relaxar sob o toque dele. _Sim, claro, como se isso fosse acontecer._ Ele tinha me deixado tão apertada que eu podia entrar em combustão espontânea.

Isso tudo tinha começado mais cedo, essa semana, quando eu havia tido o que eu pensava ser o pior dia da minha vida. Eu tinha ido para casa mais cedo, depois de um terrível dia no trabalho, apenas para encontrar meu noivo nos braços da secretária dele... Na nossa cama. Olhando para trás, eu deveria ter visto os sinais. As noites em que ele estava atrasado, os telefonemas sussurrados, os truques estranhos com que ele apareceria quando nos finalmente fazíamos amor. "Grrrrrrrrrrr".

"Eu machuquei você?" Aquela voz sensual me trouxe de volta para o que eu estava experimentando no presente.

"Nãããão, oh Deus, bem aí, isso é tããããão bom." Eu gemi enquanto ele continuou massageando aquele ponto. Eu nunca pensei que um homem poderia ter mãos tão macias e ser capaz de usá-las tão bem.

_Alice!_ Ela é quem eu devo agradecer pela minha atual posição. Depois de estapear Jacob e sua vadia, eu corri do nosso apartamento e não olhei para trás. Alice foi buscar minhas roupas e alguns itens pessoais alguns dias depois, porque meu coração simplesmente não podia lidar com a dor. Eu tinha ficado deprimida pelo apartamento dela por uma semana, não indo trabalhar por nada no mundo, até que ela deu um basta.

"Bella, faça suas malas. Nós estamos indo para o México." _O quê!? _Eu a olhei, confusa, e ela continuou. "Eu estou cansada de ver você cabisbaixa se afundando em autopena por aquele... Aquele... Bem, eu sou muito fina para chamá-lo do que ele é." Eu fiz uma careta para a referência a Jacob. "Eu reservei duas passagens pra Cabo San Lucas para amanhã de manhã cedo. Nós ficaremos no resort Hilton onde vamos beber Margaritas perto da piscina e seremos esperadas por garotos das tendas."

"Alice, eu não posso. Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho, eu-"

"Sem essa. Você tem muito tempo de férias porque é uma viciada em trabalho e não tem tirado nenhuma folga nos últimos cinco anos. Eu falei com sua chefe, Rosalie, e ela concordou comigo. Você precisa ir para longe e aproveitar a vida." Ela argumentou. "Você tem duas semanas de férias para encontrar sua mulher fatal interior e eu vou te ajudar." Eu grunhi para o que passou pela minha cabeça quando a ouvi dizer o termo 'mulher fatal'. Isso queria dizer apenas uma coisa: Alice estava em missão para me arrumar uma transa.

A última vez que ela usou o termo 'mulher fatal' tinha acabado mal. Eu acordei com um par de brilhantes olhos azuis me encarando e não tinha a mínima idéia de como ele tinha ido parar na minha cama. Tinha levado duas semanas de chamadas telefônicas ignoradas para me livrar do golden retriever que eu tinha levado para casa naquela noite. Não me leve a mal, Mike era fofo e muito doce em um "novo filhotinho de cachorro" jeito de ser, mas ele era muito necessitado de atenção.

Eu suspirei sabendo que não tinha nem razão para discutir com ela. Alice sempre conseguia o que queria. Doze horas e muitos coquetéis no avião depois, nós desembarcamos no México. Os quartos que nós estávamos ficando eram simples, embora tivessem uma extravagante decoração mexicana. Enquanto estávamos paradas no meio do meu imenso quarto, eu argumentei que deveríamos ter dividido um quarto, mas ela simplesmente não aceitou. "Como você espera trazer alguém para o quarto que nós estamos dividindo?", ela tinha perguntando, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Porque eu não estou pegando nenhum homem estranho no México." Eu respondi simplesmente.

"Nós veremos." Ela sorriu abertamente e colocou os dedos sobre suas têmporas. "Oh, sim. Eu vejo." Então ela virou e foi em direção a porta.

"Troque suas roupas por um biquíni e me encontre na piscina em meia hora. Eu tenho muitas coisas planejadas para você hoje." Ela disse por sobre o ombro enquanto abria a porta para sair.

Eu suspirei e me atirei na cama, temendo os planos que a Fadinha do Mal tinha. Eu tirei minha mala do chão e vasculhei seu conteúdo, procurando pelo biquíni que ela tinha colocado na mala. Eu o encontrei, mas não antes de ver a pouca quantidade de roupa que ela esperava que eu usasse essa semana. Ela tinha insistido em ir ao shopping sem mim. Naquele momento eu tinha pensado que isso era estranho, mas não questionei a folga que ela tinha me dado. Agora eu sabia porque ela não queria que eu fosse com ela. O biquíni era azul, mas era literalmente uma tira com um pequeno triângulo de tecido. Eu rezei para que ela tivesse colocado mais algum na mala, então eu procurei entre as outras roupas e encontrei mais dois. Infelizmente, eles eram do mesmo estilo, só que em vermelho e branco. Eu desisti e coloquei o primeiro, sabendo que se eu não o colocasse Alice me traria de volta e me vestiria. Eu vesti um vestido de praia sobre o "Biquíni Loucura" e me direcionei à piscina.

Alice já estava sentada em uma cadeira de preguiça, com uma Margarita, esperando a minha chegada. Ela lentamente provou seu coquetel, antes de me olhar com uma expressão determinada. _Isso não pode ser bom,_ eu pensei.

"Eu apenas tenho planejados os dois primeiros dias, porque eu supus que uma vez que você conheça alguém, você provavelmente vai gostar de fazer seus próprios planos." Eu suspirei, sabendo que não existia motivo para argumentar com Alice. Eu iria fazer o que ela tinha planejado e então teria o resto da semana para relaxar e ler na piscina.

"Certo, o que está na agenda?" Eu perguntei com falso entusiasmo.

Ela bateu palmas excitadamente, enquanto pulava na cadeira. "Primeiro de tudo, nós vamos nos divertir na piscina, no bar, e com os garotos das tendas." Eu olhei ao redor de acordo com cada item que ela apontava enquanto falava. A piscina era uma daquelas piscinas infinitas. Não existia nenhum estabelecimento no lado da piscina que dava para o Oceano Pacífico, fazendo parecer que ela continuava diretamente para o Oceano. Eu notei um bar rústico em uma área cheia de coqueiros com muitos fofos e nativos garotos das tendas ao redor das mesas.

"Certo, e depois?" Eu sabia que não existia jeito disso ser o fim.

"Depois você vai ganhar uma massagem corporal na praia." Essa informação me deixou um pouco nervosa. Eu nunca havia feito uma massagem. Eu não estava certa se eu gostaria que um estranho colocasse suas mãos em mim. _Sim, certo, Bella, o que você tem a dizer sobre Mike?, _eu pensei, desgostosa comigo mesma por estar sendo uma hipócrita. _Talvez isso não vá ser tão ruim. Eu tenho certeza de que quem quer que seja o massagista, ele será profissional. Eu apenas espero que seja uma mulher, eu não tenho certeza se agüentaria que fosse um homem na minha primeira vez. _

"Então, por último, nós iremos dançar no Cabo Wabo." Meu medo de ter uma massagem foi instantaneamente substituído pelo pavor de ir dançar com Alice. A garota tinha mais energia que uma pilha elétrica. Ela não descansava nunca quando isso significava fazer festa. Ele me seguraria na pista de dança por horas. A boa coisa é que eu tinha sido uma ótima dançarina antes dos "dias de Jacob". _Eu não vou mais lembrar dele!_ Eu pensei enquanto tentava acalmar o ódio que crescia dentro de mim. _Uau__! De onde isso veio?_ Essa era a primeira vez que eu pensava em Jake sem sentir como se meu coração tivesse sido rasgado do meu peito. Agora eu só me sentia simplesmente emputecida. Realização me tomou naquele momento. _Eu estou o deixando para trás_. Eu vou me divertir essa semana e esquecer tudo que ele me fez. Ele não importa mais. Alívio passou por mim e eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

Eu sorri abertamente para Alice, com um novo compromisso. "Nós vamos aprontar um furacão essa semana, Ali!" Ela sorriu para mim, astuta.

"Você não tem nem idéia." Ela disse, pegando o resto da sua Margarita e virando na direção de uma tenda.

Eu fui empurrada na direção da tenda de tecido branco que Alice tinha apontado da piscina mais cedo naquele dia. Ela estava situada afastada da praia, longe da área de nado para proporcionar mais privacidade. "Ali é onde você vai ganhar sua massagem." Ela disse enquanto nós bebíamos nossa terceira Margarita.

A areia era impossível de caminhar, mesmo sem a adição de... Bem... Eu não podia me lembrar quando coquetéis eu tinha tomado. Eu me arrastei os últimos poucos passos até chegar à abertura da tenda que dava de frente para o oceano. Ninguém estava ali. _Ótimo, estou adiantada._ Então eu me sentei, desastrada, na areia. Eu amava como o calor da areia era agradável entre meus pés. Era quase uma carícia erótica. Hmm. Talvez Alice estivesse certa, eu realmente estava precisando transar.

"Você é Isabella Swan?" Uma voz suave perguntou atrás de mim. Eu pulei, sem perceber que alguém estava por perto. Uma vez que meu coração se acalmou, eu tentei me levantar e ver meu visitante, apenas para acabar caindo de bunda. Eu ouvi uma risada baixinha, e então ele estava na minha frente. Meus olhos lentamente viajaram por suas pernas cobertas por linho branco para seu bem esculpido e bronzeado peito que estava nu em toda sua maravilhosa glória. _Existem realmente peitos tão esculpidos e duros que não pertençam a modelos de roupa íntima?_ Eu lentamente subi meus olhos para os lábios dele, curvados em um sorriso aberto. Suas características faciais eram atordoantes, ossos da bochecha fortes, esculpidos com perfeição. Um perfeito nariz reto e os olhos eram admiráveis. Eles eram um verde esmeralda profundo com um brilho de encanto neles. Eu olhei rapidamente para longe quando eu percebi que estava cobiçando esse magnífico homem a minha frente. Minhas bochechas queimaram instantaneamente. Eu odiava ser tão transparente.

Ele limpou a garganta, ou aquilo foi outra risada? "Você é Isabella Swan?", ele repetiu em um tom encantado.

Eu olhei para ele e confirmei com a cabeça, com medo de que as palavras saíssem levemente inarticuladas. Foi quando eu percebi seu cabelo bronzeado que desarranjadamente balançava com o vento da beira do mar. Eu queria apenas levantar e tocá-lo. O cabelo parecia tão macio e convidativo. Ele me estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Quando eu peguei na mão dele, eletricidade correu pelo meu braço, em direção dos meus peitos e para baixo do meu estômago. _Isso é interessante, _eu pensei, enquanto ele me puxava até que eu ficasse de pé. Minha cabeça começou a rodar, mas eu não tinha certeza se era por culpa do álcool que eu tinha consumido ou da Deus Grego que estava me encarando.

"Fantástico! Eu vou te fazer uma massagem hoje. Meu nome é Edward." _O quê!?_ Eu não estava esperando isso.

"Eu... Hmm… Não estava esperando _você_." Eu disse baixinho, minha mente divagando no pensamento de como seria ele tocando meu corpo.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão confusa. "Eu não entendo, eu fui especificamente escolhido."

_Eu vou matar essa pequena fadinha cheia de planos! _Ela fez isso de propósito. Ela provavelmente perguntou pelo mais quente massagista que eles tivessem no hotel, esperando me deixar toda quente e incomodada antes de sairmos essa noite. Eu era amiga dela por tempo o bastante para saber como a mente dela funcionava. "Me desculpe. Minha amiga negociou a massagem para mim. Eu estava esperando... Uma mulher."

Ele pareceu desapontado. "Bem, se você prefere uma mulher eu posso ligar para o spa e pedir que eles mandem uma."

Não! Meu subconsciente estava gritando comigo. "Hmm, não, está tudo bem. Eu nunca fiz uma massagem antes e eu estou um pouco preocupada com isso."

O sorriso dele estava radiante enquanto ele colocava sua mochila com equipamentos no chão da tenda. "Não há nada para se preocupar. Eu serei gentil." Eu quase desmaiei quando ele falou as três últimas palavras. "Me deixe apenas arrumar tudo e nós podemos começar." Ele começou a tirar da mochila suas garrafas de óleo, toalhas, um par de cobertores e um iPod com pequenos fones. Ele organizou tudo meticulosamente enquanto eu assistia seus movimentos ao redor da tenda. Ele colocou as garrafas em uma mesa pequena, ligou o iPod, música clássica começou a sair dos fones, e então cobriu a mesa de massagem com um dos cobertores e enrolou uma toalha onde eu desconfiava que meu rosto iria. Ele olhou ao redor, checando se tudo estava no lugar correto. Ele virou para mim com aquele sorriso no rosto e eu senti meu interior começar a derreter.

"Eu estou pronto. Eu vou sair por um minuto e deixar você se despir. Retire tudo e então deite na mesa de bruços. Coloque o cobertor sobre você e me dê um grito quando estiver pronta." Ele olhou para mim perguntando com seus olhos se eu ainda tinha algum questionamento. Eu pude apenas acenar que tinha entendido. Ele saiu rapidamente da tenda, desamarrando as tiras que estavam presas, deixando a entrada fechada para me dar mais privacidade.

Eu fiz o que ele disse, severamente atenta ao fato que eu estava nua há poucos passos de distância de um homem extremamente atraente. Quando eu estava posicionada e confiante de que todas as minhas partes íntimas estavam cobertas, eu chamei por ele. _Garoto, e como eu estava pronta! _Eu deitei meu rosto na toalha que estava colocada ao redor da abertura da mesa e esperei ansiosamente por qualquer que fosse o prazer que ele iria me proporcionar.

Eu o ouvi entrar e prender as tiras da entrada da tenda, e então sua voz me alcançou novamente.

"Eu sei que você está nervosa, então eu vou começar devagar. Se em algum momento você sentir que a pressão é demais, por favor, me deixe saber e eu irei com menos força. Eu falarei o menos possível para que você possa relaxar. Se você pegar no sono, está tudo bem." _Ele estava brincando?_ Eu não poderia imaginar alguém dormindo perto desse homem. "Eu vou usar um óleo de massagem que tem uma mistura de frésias e lavanda. Lavanda ajuda a relaxar." Ele abaixou-se até o nível da minha cabeça, colocando sua mão ao lado na mesa, perto do meu rosto, então eu podia sentir o cheiro do óleo nas mãos dele. "Isso está bom para você?" O cheiro era maravilhoso. Confirmei com a cabeça. "Então vamos começar. Eu vou trabalhar em todas as partes do seu corpo, então se você se sentir pouco confortável com alguma coisa, me avise." _Cada parte do meu corpo?_ O que isso significa? Eu pensei ao sentir o cobertor descer para restar no limite da minha lombar.

Então as mãos dele estavam em mim. Massageando as minhas costas com longos e rápidos movimentos, parando apenas quando ele alcançava o cobertor. Ele continuou por um longo tempo, mandando embora todas as dores e estresse que eu tinha acumulado durante a última semana nas minhas costas e pescoço. Ele mudou para os meus braços e quando acabou lentamente moveu-se para as minhas pernas. Eu segurei a respiração quando ele parou no meu quadril e começou uma lenta e sensual massagem que ia dos lados dos meus quadris subindo até a minha lombar. Continuando sua massagem, ele aumentou a pressão. Com o aumento da força, ele começou a empurrar meu osso púbico contra a mesa. Eu não consegui me segurar e deixei escapar um gemido de prazer.

"Estou fazendo muito forte? Você gostaria que eu diminuísse a força?" ele sussurrou acima de mim.

"Não, está perfeito." Eu sussurrei, minhas bochechas queimando novamente. Eu estava embaraçada pela minha reação, mas não o suficiente para pedi-lo para parar. Ele continuou com sua massagem, enquanto eu mordia meu lábio inferior para me impedir de gritar por todas as sensações que estavam passando como furacão pelo meu corpo. _Ele sabia o que estava fazendo comigo? _Minha respiração ficou mais rápida e eu pensei que iria perder o controle, quando ele finalmente moveu para minhas pernas. _Então assim que eu acabei nua, em uma praia do México, tonta por uma das muitas Margaritas, com um dos mais perfeitos homens que eu já conheci_.

EPOV

_Ela é extraordinária_. Eu pensei enquanto minhas mãos corriam pelas costas dela. Sua pele era sem defeito e tão macia. _Mantenha isso profissional, Cullen,_ eu me xinguei. Quantas vezes eu já tinha dito isso em minha cabeça desde que cheguei na praia essa noite?

A amiga dela tinha ido ao spa exatamente quando eu cheguei para o meu horário. Ela estava contando sobre sua amiga que precisava ser paparicada. Aparentemente, o noivo da garota era um cachorro e a tinha deixado se sentido abatida e quebrada. Alice, eu acho que esse era o nome dela, olhou diretamente para mim quando eu passei pela porta, apontou e disse. "É ele." Para dizer que eu estava surpreso seria um entendimento. Eu olhei para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Eu quero ele para fazer uma massagem na minha amiga." Ela explicou. E então começou a limpar meus horários para o tempo que ela queria e me deu os básicos sobre Bella. Eu estava muito intrigado pela descrição que Alice tinha me dado. Ela disse que Bella era uma editora para uma revista sobre casa e jardim e vivia em Seattle, Washington. Eu sorri, Forks, onde eu tinha crescido, era apenas algumas poucas horas de distância. Eu guardei essa informação para mim. Ela continuou a me falar que sua amiga era uma viciada em trabalho e não tinha tirado férias em um longo tempo. Nesse ponto, eu lembrei de porque eu estava no México.

Eu vinha trabalhando no hospital com meu pai, em Forks, depois que minha residência tinha acabado em Chicago. Sendo o cardiologista local, eu deveria ter visto os sinais. Meu pai havia tido um fortíssimo ataque do coração, e graças a Deus havia sobrevivido. Se ele não fosse um médico, eu não sei como ele teria se virado e passado pelo problema. Depois disso, minha mãe era tudo que importava para ele. Ele se aposentou e levou minha mãe para viajar o mundo. Antes de ir ele sentou comigo e me deu o conselho que eu precisava para mudar minha vida. "Filho, eu fiz um monte de coisas erradas criando você. Eu deveria ter estado mais ao seu redor." Eu comecei a protestar, mas ele me calou e continuou. "Existe mais na vida do que trabalhar, e eu posso ver que você está seguindo os meus passos. Tire um tempo, você ainda está novo. Se divirta um pouco ou você vai acabar como eu, cinqüenta e um e quase morto." Junto com a culpa que eu já estava sentindo, existia a verdade das palavras dele. Eu segui seu conselho. Fiz uma mala com minhas necessidades, esvaziei minha poupança e peguei um vôo para o México. Agora aqui eu estou, na praia, com uma linda mulher abaixo de mim, acariciando sua pele e a tratando como a Deusa que ela é.

Alice mencionou que a amiga era atraente, mas essa não era uma descrição correta. Essa garota era maravilhosa. Eu ri de mim mesmo enquanto pensava sobre como eu tinha a assustado com minha chegada. Alice tinha me deixado a par dos planos dela para aquele dia, então eu não me surpreendi quando a assisti cair de bunda na areia. Não foi até que eu estivesse parado em frente a ela que eu fui tomado, completamente, por sua beleza. Ela não tinha o tipo de beleza de modelo, ela era clara e real. O tipo de garota que você podia amarrar e fazer amor louco e apaixonado e então virar e levá-la para conhecer seus pais. Exatamente o tipo de garota que eu estava procurando. O jeito que ela olhou para mim quando nós nos conhecemos não passou sem que eu percebesse. Ela estava definitivamente interessada.

Quando Alice estava para ir embora, ela tinha me perguntado algo que eu sequer havia imaginado. "Você proporciona 'finais felizes'?" _O quê!?_ Eu a encarei, surpreso. "Você sabe o que um final feliz é, não sabe?" Eu acenei positivamente. "Bem?" Ela ficou parada, me olhando como se tivesse acabado de me perguntar se eu queria açúcar no meu café, e não se eu faria sua amiga ter um orgasmo. O que eu poderia dizer? Haviam me perguntado muitas vezes se eu os proporcionava. Mulheres se jogavam em mim o tempo todo, especialmente desde que a regra para se vestir consistia em calças de linho e nada mais quando se estava na praia. Eu sempre gentilmente declinaria, mas havia alguma coisa sobre essa garota que Alice tinha descrito que me deixava pensando que eu não me importaria de tentar. Então eu disse a única coisa que nunca pensei que diria.

"Claro. Qualquer coisa que ela queira." O gritinho que saiu do pequeno corpo dela foi para furar orelhas. Ela pulou repetidamente batendo suas mãos juntas tão rápido que eu pensei que ela poderia explodir há qualquer momento.

"Ela nunca vai perguntar. Eu não acredito que ela saiba que isso é sequer uma opção, a não ser que você pergunte para ela." _Como eu vou perguntar a ela sem soar como um completo tarado?_ Eu suspirei e concordei com a cabeça, finalmente realizando no que eu tinha me metido.

Então aqui eu estou, massageando uma extraordinária mulher, tentando descobriu como me aproximar do assunto 'finais felizes'. Eu lentamente movi pelas costas dela, indo em direção aos seus quadris, quando eu tive a mais forte vontade de virá-la e tomá-la na mesa.

_Você está fazendo isso de novo, Cullen! _Eu lentamente massageei os quadris dela, enquanto minha mão deslizou por sua bunda firme. Eu gentilmente fiz círculos para cima e para baixo, gradualmente aumentando a pressão. O pensamento que veio para mim foi de que aplicando mais pressão e aumentando a rotação dos círculos eu faria com que seus quadris se movimentassem mais, fazendo-a bater contra a mesa. Quando eu alcancei o ponto de pressão em que eu imaginei que poderia machucá-la, ela deixou escapar um gemido alto. Meu corpo imediatamente reagiu ao som sexy que saiu do fundo da garganta dela. Calças de linho não escondiam nada. Eu me mexi, inconfortável.

"Está muito forte? Você gostaria que eu diminuísse a pressão?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter minha voz estável.

"Não, está perfeito." Compreensão me tomou de que ela estava ficando excitada com o que eu estava fazendo com ela. Isso não ajudou nada com o meu não tão pequeno problema. Eu continuei até que meu corpo não pudesse agüentar mais, então eu movi para as pernas dela.

Finalmente eu tinha ganhado algum controle sobre o meu corpo, mas não até que eu tivesse pensado sobre Helga, a terapeuta massagista Sueca, em um biquíni. Eu tremi de novo com o pensamento.

"Por favor, vire-se, Isabella." Ela lentamente ergueu sua cabeça e me olhou nos olhos.

"Eu acho que você ganhou o direito de me chamar de Bella." Ela sorriu astutamente para mim. Eu dei a ela o que eu esperava que fosse um dos meus sorrisos "conquistadores", como minha mãe os chamava.

Ela reajustou o cobertor, tentando manter-se coberta enquanto virava. Ela não fez um bom trabalho, porque eu peguei a visão dos lados dos seios dela enquanto ela puxava a fábrica do cobertor que estava deslizando. _Deus tenha pena de mim!_ Eu pensei. Quando ela estava confortável, eu ajustei o cobertor para que estivesse preso a ela. Ela parecia linda, as curvas do seu corpo em total visão para eu admirar. Os seios dela estavam apertados embaixo do cobertor, e eu podia ver que seus mamilos estavam duros. Eu queria desesperadamente baixar o cobertor e acariciá-los, prová-los. Demais para ser discreto, pequeno Eddie estava completamente acordado novamente. Eu suspirei e sentei na cadeira acima da cabeça dela. Eu estava querendo essa parte da massagem desde o momento que eu a vi. Eu gentilmente ergui a cabeça dela e tirei o cabelo de baixo dos seus ombros. Eles caíram em cascata sobre o meu colo. Eu grunhi baixinho com isso.

Eu comecei na base do pescoço dela, lentamente massageando em pequenos círculos para cima e atrás da sua cabeça. Em alguns momentos eu correria meus dedos por seus cabelos e respiraria no familiar cheiro de morangos. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e os lábios entreabriam quando ela deixava uma respiração pesada e um pequeno gemido escaparem. Eu estava tão perto, eu queria sentir os lábios dela contra os meus e ver se eles eram macios como pareciam ser. Ao invés disso, eu movi minhas mãos para suas têmporas, continuando com minha tortura.

Isso seria a parte mais dura dessa hora, eu pensei para mim mesmo enquanto minhas mãos corriam pelos ombros dela. Usualmente eu trabalharia apenas nos ombros e braços e então iria para as pernas, mas as instruções de Alice foram claras. "Você tem que massagear _cada_ parte do corpo dela." Quando eu comecei a protestar, ela arqueou uma perfeitamente delineada sobrancelha e disse. "Acredite em mim, ela não vai saber a diferença. Essa é a primeira vez dela. De qualquer forma, ela vai gostar disso." Eu estava para colocar a teoria de Alice na prática e meus nervos estavam a mil.

Minhas mãos espertamente massagearam os ombros dela, deslizando lentamente para o começo dos seus seios. Eu a ouvi respirar fundo e segurar o ar conforme eu cheguei perigosamente perto de seus mamilos. Eu assisti cuidadosamente o rosto dela, cuidando sua reação, e percebi que ela ainda não havia soltado o ar. Eu me abaixei até que meus lábios estivessem poucos centímetros do rosto dela e sussurrei "Respire, Bella." Ela imediatamente soltou a ar e tentou retomar o ritmo da respiração, ofegando. Eu estava mais que satisfeito que ela não protestou com a direção que minhas mãos tomavam. Eu continuei a acariciando até ouvi-la gemer em aprovação. Eu não queria assustá-la, então eu lentamente desci minhas mãos para os lados de ambos os seios dela, voltando aos ombros depois. Repetindo esse movimento até que ela estava quase sem respirar. Pequeno Eddie ficou duro, tentando me guiar para onde ele sabia que existia uma quente, linda e nua mulher. Cada vez que o peito dela levantava e descia, o cobertor ia ficando mais e mais baixo. Eu poderia ter uma pequena, mas existente, visão da pele rosada que circulava seus mamilos. Agora era o momento de fechar a entrada da tenda, então eu rapidamente pulei e soltei as tiras que a prendiam aberta.

Eu me movi ao redor do lado da mesa e continuei minha lenta massagem dos seios dela, massageando para pegá-los por baixo e dar um suave apertão. Eles pareciam pesados nas minhas mãos. Nesse ponto o cobertor já tinha completamente descido para revelar os delicados mamilos para mim. Eu lentamente deslizei minhas mãos para baixo do estômago dela, chegando perto dos cachos que eu tinha certeza que estavam escondidos logo abaixo do cobertor e então subi de volta para os seios dela. Eu repeti esse movimento muitas vezes antes de olhar para ela. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força e sua boca estava aberta, enquanto ela puxava uma respiração e deixava escapar um gemido alto e sensual. Eu sorri, orgulhoso que eu tinha feito aquele som sair dela. Eu continuei massageando-a, esperando ouvi-lo novamente.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr."

"Eu machuquei você?" Ela olhou para mim com confusão nos olhos.

"Nããão, oh Deus, bem aí, isso é tããããão bom."

"Bella?" Minha voz estava rouca com desejo.

Os olhos dela se abriram e o que eu vi neles me fez momentaneamente esquecer o que eu estava fazendo. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando com luxuria. Sua pequena língua passou por seus lábios secos enquanto ela olhava diretamente para mim.

"Nós estamos quase terminando e eu… Er… Queria saber se você quer… Er… Um final feliz?" Meu rosto tinha que estar brilhando dez tons de vermelho. Ela me encarou confusa. Então compreensão apareceu em sua expressão.

"Você faz isso seguido?" Seu olhar intenso nunca me abandonando.

"Já me pediram algumas vezes, mas eu nunca tive vontade de fazer até agora." _Essa foi realmente a minha voz?_ _Como eu consegui fazer qualquer coisa sair da minha boca?_

"O que eu tenho que fazer?" Curiosidade misturada à apreensão estava presente nas palavras dela.

"Tudo que você precisa fazer é deitar e se divertir." Eu continuei a apertar seus seios. A curiosidade dela me deu liberdade para pegar um de seus delicados mamilos e rolá-lo entre meus dedos. Ela arqueou suas costas da mesa, jogando sua cabeça para trás e gemendo. Eu tomei sua reação como um sim, mas eu tinha que ouvi-la falar. "Por favor, Bella, me diga o que você precisa e isso é seu."

"Qualquer coisa. Tudo." Ela gemeu quando eu coloquei o mamilo entre meus dedos na boca. "Edward." Ela gritou, minha língua acariciando a parte sensível do seu seio.

"Me diga, Bella, eu preciso saber que você quer isso." Eu rosnei quando afastei meus lábios da pele quente dela.

"Eu quero seu pênis dentro de mim _agora_!" Ela gritou. Eu tããão não estava esperando isso. Meus lábios congelaram sobre seu mamilo enquanto eu contemplava o que ela havia me pedido. Pelo que eu tinha ouvido dos meus colegas que trabalhavam com 'finais felizes', isso consistia em um trabalho manual até a cliente estar satisfeita. Não o que essa mulher estupenda estava implorando nesse exato momento. Eu daria qualquer coisa a ela, nesse ponto. Ela me tinha agarrado em seus dedos.

Meus lábios se chocaram com os dela em nosso primeiro beijo marcante. Ela segurou nos meus ombros, me puxando para mais perto, enquanto fincava seus dedos em meu cabelo. Eu sorri contra os lábios dela, mais apressado quando ela retirou uma mão do meu cabelo e correu pelo meu peito. Pequeno Eddie pulou com o pensamento de onde essa mão estava indo. Ela quebrou o beijo para olhar nos meus olhos quando sua mão encontrou o cós das minhas calças. Eu não podia agüentar a antecipação nem mais um pouco, então eu me abaixei e comecei a dar beijos molhados pelo caminho de seu queixo até a pele sensível atrás da orelha dela. Sua mão tinha encontrado seu alvo e quando ela acariciou minha ereção, ela ofegou, surpresa. Meu corpo tremeu com o toque dela, esperando que ela pegasse firme e nunca mais soltasse. "Você não tem idéia do que está fazendo comigo, Bella." Eu sussurrei sedutor na orelha dela.

Ela sorriu. "Eu acho que tenho alguma idéia, Edward." Eu amava ver meu nome rolar entre os lábios dela. Ela pegou a tira das minhas calças e puxou até o nó estar desfeito. As calças lentamente deslizaram pelos meus quadris, parando na minha ereção, que estava no caminho. Eu sacudi meu corpo e elas deslizaram pelas minhas pernas. Ela me pegou rapidamente em sua mão. Ainda deitada na mesa, Bella gentilmente me puxou para mais perto. Quando eu entendi o que ela estava para fazer, eu grunhi em antecipação. Quando me tinha perto o suficiente, ela se inclinou e beijou a ponta da minha ereção. Eletricidade correu pelo meu corpo, silenciando meu cérebro instantaneamente.

"Você é lindo." Veio a doce voz de Bella. Ela me beijou novamente e então circulou a ponta com a sua língua. A temperatura de sua língua contra a minha pele quente me mandou choques. Ela me massageou com sua mão lentamente, antes de me envolver com seus lábios e tomar a maior parte que conseguia em sua boca. Ela envolveu sua mão na parte que não coube e massageou enquanto movia sua boca pela minha ereção. A boca dela, língua e mãos administrando cada uma das minhas necessidades. Eu enfiei minhas mãos nos cabelos dela e guiei sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, lentamente pressionando meus quadris contra sua boca. _Onde ela aprendeu como fazer isso?_ Esqueça, eu não queria saber a resposta para isso. O pensamento dela fazendo isso para outro homem fez meu sangue ferver. O que está errado comigo? Eu conheço essa garota por uma hora. Ela me distraiu do destino dos meus pensamentos deixando escapar um gemido que fez minha excitação chegar à outra dimensão. Quando eu pensei que não iria mais agüentar, eu puxei gentilmente o cabelo dela, afastando-a de mim. Quando ela me soltou, eu percebi um pequeno bico se formando nos lábios dela.

"Isso não é sobre mim, amor." Eu ronronei, me inclinando em direção a orelha dela. Eu percebi que um pequeno tremor correu pelo seu corpo quando minha respiração bateu em sua orelha. Eu peguei o cobertor que ainda estava sobre a cintura dela e o puxei para deitá-lo na areia em frente à entrada fechada da tenda.

BPOV

Eu ainda não acredito que eu estou aqui, fazendo isso, com ele. Ele deitou o cobertor na areia gelada e voltou para a mesa em que eu estava. Ele olhou profundamente nos meus olhos e então, lentamente, os olhos dele desceram e subiram pelo meu corpo.

"Você é a mais magnífica criatura em que eu já coloquei meus olhos." Ele murmurou em um tom sedutor. "Onde você esteve toda a minha vida?" Ele abaixou-se e gentilmente tomou meus lábios entre os seus, abrindo-os com uma carícia de sua língua. Eu abri minha boca querendo provar a respiração doce dele na minha língua novamente. Os beijos dele eram apaixonados, mas gentis ao mesmo tempo. Os beijos de cachorro chifrudo de Jake eram sempre molhados, como se eu estivesse sendo lambida por um cão vira-lata sarnento ao invés de acariciada como Edward estava fazendo comigo. Eu me sentia tão desejada em seus braços. Estimada. Amada?

Ele deslizou seus braços por minhas costas e joelhos e me levantou da mesa, nunca quebrando o beijo que nos continuamos a compartilhar. Ele caminhou até o cobertor e com cuidado baixou-se até os joelhos, curvando-se para me colocar no chão. Ele quebrou o beijo e gentilmente me empurrou, me deitando no cobertor. Ele parou sobre mim, levemente roçando o corpo dele com o meu. Continuou olhando nos meus olhos como se procurasse por alguma coisa. Balançou a cabeça levemente, como se espantasse um pensamento, e moveu sua mão para que ela descansasse na minha bochecha. Ele traçou os meus lábios preguiçosamente com seus dedos, correndo sua mão pelo menos pescoço e massageando gentilmente a linha da minha bochecha. Edward parecia estar memorizando cada pedaço do meu rosto.

"Bella?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu vou fazer amor com você agora, mas eu tenho medo de que quando eu fizer, eu nunca mais vou deixar que você vá embora."

Meu coração desmanchou com as palavras dele. "Então não deixe." Eu constatei, simples.

Esse era todo o encorajamento que ele precisava. Os lábios dele buscaram os meus em um beijo marcante, exatamente como o primeiro. Ele posicionou-se se modo que estava metade sobre mim e metade sobre o chão. Suas mãos estavam uma no meu rosto e outra traçando meu peito em direção ao meu estômago, até seus dedos se enrolarem nos cachos do ponto do meu desejo. "Por favor", eu implorei.

Os dedos dele lentamente desceram, traçando os nervos. Então desceram mais, traçando minha entrada. Eu podia sentir o líquido quente saindo de mim e molhando minhas coxas enquanto ele me massageava com cuidado, completamente. Gemendo eu o puxei pelo peito, tentando trazê-lo mais perto de mim. Os lábios dele estavam incansáveis enquanto sua língua batalhava com a minha. Ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim e eu arqueei minhas costas com o prazer intenso que ele produziu. Ele quebrou o beijo, afastando-se e me assistindo enquanto movia seu dedo para dentro e para fora em uma escruciante e lenta velocidade. Ele adicionou outro dedo em mim, enquanto seu dedão massageava os nervos que estavam ficando mais duros com seu toque. De novo e de novo ele acertou o mesmo ponto que me deixava implorando para que ele acabasse com o tormento que estava me proporcionando.

Ele grunhiu para mim e afastou suas mãos. Eu imediatamente o desejei de volta. Ele ajustou-se sobre mim, posicionando-se em minha entrada.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos, perguntando antes de me penetrar. "Nós precisamos de proteção?" Disse em sua voz suave.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Você nunca está muito segura. "Na minha bolsa." Eu guinchei, agradecendo Alice mentalmente por sempre ter certeza de que eu tinha camisinhas na minha bolsa. 'Para acasos', ela diria, sempre cantando.

Ele pulou e pegou minha bolsa da mesinha, alcançando-a para mim. Eu abri rapidamente, despejando todo o conteúdo na areia atrás de nós até encontrar o pacote de plástico. Eu olhei para ele, o vendo sorrir abertamente para mim.

"Apressada?" Ele questionou.

"Cale a boca e venha aqui." Eu mostrei um sorriso para indicar que eu estava brincando com ele. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente enquanto eu rasquei o pacote e comecei a rolar o látex da camisinha nele. Ele rosnou quando eu terminei, me pegando pelas pernas e me puxando na direção dele até que eu estivesse sentada em suas pernas. Eu grunhi para o movimento repentino e ri pela determinação dele.

"Quem é o apressado agora?" Eu disse, e ele me deu um dos mais sensuais sorrisos que eu já tinha visto. Ele me puxou para mais perto dele, enrolando minhas pernas na sua cintura de modo que a ponta de sua ereção estava posicionada em minha entrada. Com um rápido movimento, ele me pegou pelos quadris e entrou em mim. Eu gemi com o êxtase que passou pelo meu corpo. Abri meus olhos e assisti a cabeça dele rolando para trás, estendendo seu pescoço que estava tencionado em pura satisfação. Ele deixou um longo e profundo gemido escapar, o que eu imitei. Ele me deitou novamente, enquanto deu outra forte investida dentro de mim, me enchendo de beijos o tempo todo. Ele manteve um ritmo fixo, iria sair todo o caminho, então eu poderia sentir a ponta se sua ereção encostando-se à minha entrada e então ele iria voltar com força para dentro de mim.

Eu estava sentindo o familiar formigamento no começo do meu osso púbico, me dizendo que eu estava perto. Ele começou a ir mais rápido, acertando o ponto onde eu precisava dele de novo, e de novo, e de novo, até que eu sentisse uma onda bater e quebrar em mim. Estrelas explodiram sob meus olhos, enquanto eu sentia as ondas de prazer que ele me proporcionou correndo pelo meu corpo. Eu gritei o nome dele seguidamente enquanto me acalmava do meu estado induzido por Edward. Eu abri meus olhos para vê-lo jogar sua cabeça para trás. Cada músculo dos braços dele estava apertado enquanto ele puxava meus quadris para mais perto dele. Entrando com força uma, duas, três vezes mais antes de explodir dentro de mim com um grunhido final. Ele baixou sua cabeça no meu peito enquanto os espasmos cruzavam o corpo dele.

_Esse tem que ser o melhor sexo que eu já tive em toda minha vida._ Eu pensei enquanto ele rolou para o lado, me puxando com ele. Nossa respiração ainda estava pesada, e ele gentilmente massageava meu cabelo pelas minhas costas. Meu rosto estava pressionado contra o seu peito molhado e eu estava pensando que eu não queria que isso acabasse nunca. Eu lentamente olhei para cima, apenas para encontrá-lo me encarando atentamente.

"Eu não quero que isso acabe nunca." Ele disse.

_Como ele pode ler minha mente?_ "O que nós vamos fazer agora?" Eu perguntei, incerta sobre qual seria o próximo passo.

"Está na hora de eu voltar para casa." Ele comentou, fazendo planos. As palavras dele bateram no meu coração, rasgando os machucados que eu estava desesperadamente tentando curar. Eu me afastei dele e virei de costas, não o deixando ver as lágrimas que começavam a cair.

Ele cuidadosamente me rolou de volta para encará-lo e viu as lágrimas no meu rosto. "Por que você está chorando, meu anjo?" Eu não podia responder. Eu balancei minha cabeça e tentei me afastar. Ele me segurou firme onde eu estava e olhou para mim com confusão nos olhos.

_O que eu estava pensando? Que esse era algum tipo de momento mágico e nós nos apaixonaríamos e dirigiríamos rumo ao pôr-do-sol juntos? Estúpida, eu era estúpida por expor meu coração de novo._ Ele tocou uma lágrima que corria pelo meu rosto. E então eu vi entendimento passando por sua expressão, e ele sorriu.

"Garota boba. Quando eu falo casa, eu quero dizer Forks, Washington. Eu tenho estado longe há muito tempo e parece que eu finalmente tenho uma razão para voltar."

Meu coração parou. Seria possível que eu fosse a razão? Ele sabia que eu morava em Seattle? Como ele saberia? A imagem de uma fadinha pululante apareceu na minha cabeça. Claro, Alice teria dito a ele onde nós morávamos. Eu sorri, esperando que o que eu estava para dizer não me queimasse. "E essa razão seria eu?", perguntei, baixando meus cílios e tentando parecer sedutora.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram em surpresa. "Você é a mulher mais perigosa que eu já conheci." Ele me puxou pela cintura, me pressionando contra seu peito e enchendo meus lábios com muitos beijos. "É claro que você é a razão." Ele disse, diminuindo a quantidade de beijos. "Eu já te disse que quando eu fizesse amor com você, eu não deixaria você ir embora." Eu suspirei em alívio enquanto as mãos dele subiam e desciam pelas minhas costas.

Esse era o melhor 'final feliz' que eu poderia ter desejado, e a semana estava só começando.

**NA: **Certo, estou certa que todo mundo entendeu que meu Edward é um massagista (risadinha).

Sim, eu já tive muitas massagens (sem finais felizes) e eu estou certa que um respeitável massagista não tocaria certas áreas do seu... Bem, você entenderam onde eu quero chegar. Na minha defesa, eu quero dizer que isso é ficção e, bem, eles estão no México. O que acontece lá, fica lá. Entenderam? Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Por favor, leiam e comentem.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Reforço o fim da nota da autora. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Leiam e comentem. Em breve espero começar a trabalhar na tradução de Lady of the Knight, uma das fics dela que tem um certo ar de conto de fadas moderno, então fiquem de olho.


End file.
